


【詹球】Who's ur daddy？（别名：衣冠禽兽）

by LS1230



Category: NC-17 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: CP：LeBron James/Lonzo Ball分级：NC-17





	【詹球】Who's ur daddy？（别名：衣冠禽兽）

00

一年一度的圣诞节，洛杉矶充斥着过年的热闹气氛。而洛杉矶湖人队也是一样的－…  
“Cheers(干杯)!”  
作为庆祝佳节，湖人队当家LeBron James决定当一次东道主，宴请洛杉矶湖人队的所有球员和团队。  
Lonzo Ball当然也来了，他坐在Kyle Kuzma的旁边，后者嘻嘻哈哈的猛灌着酒。  
“Zo，多享受一些！”他微醺的队友拍拍他的肩膀，Ball手中的香槟晃了晃。  
“这样喝下去明天就不用训练了。”Ball略带敷衍的笑着回应，事实上，他手中的香槟从始至终都没碰过一口。  
“Come on！今天是我请客，不然可就是不给我面子了。”作为主人的James也加入了打趣的行列。“还是你酒量差的就跟一个小姑娘一样？”  
此话一出，餐桌就跟炸开来了一样，毕竟在充满荷尔蒙的球场上，可是没有酒量差的硬汉。  
“我酒量好不好应该你最清楚吧？”Lonzo靠在椅背上，淡然的看着James。  
一瞬间的气氛变得有些尴尬，不过LeBron很快就回神，“哦，各位。刚才只是我开玩笑的，我们都知道Zo的酒量就跟他的防守能力一样优秀！”  
众人很快回到了原本热闹的谈话。Lonzo挑眉看了看James，后者回赠了一个不明显的挑衅。“真的不喝？”  
在混杂的话语中，Lonzo Ball却仿佛只听到LeBron说话。年轻人露出微笑。  
“留给你自己喝吧，Grandpa。”  
James不恼，带有戒指的右手意味深长的磨蹭着香槟的瓶口。“你会为这句话负责的。"  
"啵－”James手里的软木塞弹出了瓶口。

01

“Kyle，你醉了。”  
“没有！我从来不醉的……”  
Lonzo Ball无奈的看着倒在自己身上的Kuzma。“好好好，别吐在我身上就行…一套西装不便宜……”  
Kuzma呵呵的傻笑着，傻的跟弱智没两样（对Ball来说，是的。），“你这个时候好像我妈…哈哈！”  
“当你妈的一定很辛苦，生出了一个到20几岁都都还那么幼稚的死小孩。”Ball在内心翻了他无数个大白眼。Kuzma的头靠在Ball的肩膀，肉麻的磨蹭着。“喂，嘿！别那么恶心！”  
正当他思考要不要推开黏在自己身上的大男孩时，一双手直接拉开了两人的距离。  
“Wow, 你说Zo是你老妈？哈哈！”LeBron硬是挤到他们两人之间，突然变得有点狭窄。Kyle那张欠扁的笑容没变。“很像啊！是吧？”

“我要是你妈的话，Bron就是我爸。”

Lonzo Ball，现年22岁，再一次语出惊人。

James再次投给他一个微笑，他知道这个笑容意味着什么。

Oh sh*t.

**

“Bron……”  
“Who's your daddy? My little boy? "  
LeBron靠在他耳边吐气，温热的气息Lonzo轻颤。他无力的靠在LeBron身上，任由对方在自己身上摸索。  
几分钟前，当大家都喝得酩酊大醉的时候，LeBron把他带到无人的包厢，再来就是现在发生的一切。  
“Oh, 瞧瞧你多么贪吃。”LeBron浅浅的笑了，然后吻去Lonzo嘴上食物的残渣。“都吃到嘴上去了。”  
Lonzo撇头，略生气的推开LeBron。“你又怎么吃到我身上来了。”  
对方略带歉意的再次抱住Lonzo，“嗯？别生气了？生气就不是乖孩子了。”  
LeBron说着便将头靠在Lonzo肩窝，拉开他的衣领，细细的亲吻着。“我该怎么补偿我的好男孩呢？”  
说完，在他的脖子上狠狠咬了一口。Lonzo痛的想挣扎，却被一把按住。“你他妈……”  
对方又亲又咬，留下一个个紫红色的吻痕。Lonzo登感腿软的差点摔倒，不过LeBron接住了他，然后吻上了他。  
“这样的补偿够了吗？”他们结束绵长的热吻时，LeBron问道。

不等Lonzo回答，他再次开口：

”那么，我们回到最开始的问题。”

“Who's your daddy? ”

02

LeBron拉开自己的领带，不顾Lonzo生气的情绪，把他的手捆绑了起来。接着，熟稔的解开Lonzo的裤腰带。而当皮带抽出来的那一刻，Lonzo只能绝望的看着自己的西装裤往下滑。  
没有人的包厢自然没有开暖气，在冬天的洛杉矶更是冻死人的温度。Lonzo腿一凉便开始颤抖。“Bron…你要干麻……？”他有些恐惧的问。  
对方没有回答，余温尚存的大手扯下他的内裤。Lonzo的性器就这么曝露在空气中。  
LeBron将他抱到桌子上，臀部接触到了冰凉的桌面又Lonzo不安分了，但是又很快的被压制住。“My sweetie, 别乱动。”  
听到这句话，Lonzo识趣的闭上了嘴。LeBron给了他一个奖励性的吻，然后一根手指轻轻的探入他的穴口。  
Lonzo吃痛的叫了一声，不过还是隐忍着。  
接着，两根、三根…到第三根手指时，Lonzo忍不住，生理的眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“还可以吗？”LeBron再次靠在他耳边说。  
“嗯……”Lonzo含泪点点头，然后小声的说了一句。“Daddy……”  
“Yes, my good boy? ”LeBron亲吻他的脸颊，此时此刻的包厢充满着暧昧的气息。  
“……我想我大概醉了。”  
“你的确是，我的宝贝。”  
LeBron还在帮Lonzo扩张，先前的不适感已经渐渐的被快感所取代。  
“Daddy, 拜托－”  
“快点干我－…”  
Lonzo红着脸小小声的说，蓝绿色的双眼还有些期待的看着LeBron。  
LeBron也解开了裤头，巨大的阴茎弹了出来，让Lonzo看得有些羞赧。  
“请求别人要说什么呢？”LeBron拉开底裤，把在Lonzo体内的手指拿了出来，替换成性器的前端底着。  
“拜托、Daddy，狠狠的干我、惩罚我……”  
LeBron满意的笑了一下，将阴茎插入了Lonzo的体内。被贯穿的快感逐渐晕染，Lonzo放声的呻吟着：““Oh…………Daddy的好大……哈啊…！”  
L eBron的边顶弄着，伸入了Lonzo的衬衫，找到那粒可爱的点，用食指和中指捏住，缓缓的摩摩擦，刺激着对方的感官。  
而对方报复性的夹了一下臀肉，LeBron无可避免的闷哼了一声，刚好对到Lonzo像孩子一样天真无邪的笑容。  
“你怎么就这么贪吃，我可爱的男孩？”  
“把你吃得死死的…哈哈…！”  
LeBron加快了顶弄的速度，肉体拍打的声音回荡在狭小的空间内。“做为惩罚，我是该不给你糖吃还是…？”他舔了舔Lonzo的耳垂。“你想要另一种惩罚方式？”  
King粗暴的揉上Lonzo的胸部，“挺好摸的。”他说。然后如同摸女人的胸部一样对待Lonzo。他躜入对方的衬衫，用舌头挑逗着对方的乳头，Lonzo有些受不了了夹紧了双腿，扣紧LeBron的腰。  
“你看起来要射了，是吧？”  
LeBron重新从Lonzo的衣服中出来，解开了束缚着Lonzo的领带。  
在他加快速度的操弄之下，全部射在了Lonzo的体内。  
没有了手的束缚，Lonzo先是缓了缓气，然后一拳打在LeBron结实的胸膛上。  
“You fu*king…呜呜！”  
后句被赌在了唇上。 

03

“你每次都射在里面…下次戴套好吗？”  
“你又不会怀孕，还怕什么？”  
“这不是会不会怀孕的问题，有够难清理的。”  
“我不是都帮你清吗？我什么时候让你自己清过了？”  
“昨天。”Lonzo哼了一声，“还有这不是重点，问题是现在要怎么清理？”  
LeBron很明白自己必须为他一时的冲动负责。他随手拿了餐巾纸，将从Lonzo后穴流下的精液擦拭干净。  
“Oh sh*t…这大概是最狼狈的一次清理……”Lonzo整理着西装说道。  
他不敢相信从头到尾的受益人只有LeBron，他的衣服除了领带几乎没有动过一丝一毫！反倒是自己，衬衫还被拉扯变得松垮。

这叫什么？  
噢。

衣冠禽兽。

“你知道吗？”LeBron多抽了几张纸巾，把沾有精液的抱在里头。他帮Lonzo整理好西装裤，把他从桌上抱下来，然后紧紧的与他相拥。“我喜欢你叫我'daddy'。”  
说完，LeBron浅浅的笑了。但是Lonzo却有些无法接受。“我才不喜欢，这样感觉你很老。”  
“你还叫我grandpa呢，我不够年轻吗？”  
“听着，”Lonzo看着他。“那些都只是开玩笑的。”  
“我觉得我们之间无关乎年龄，而是爱。”  
“I think that we’re soulmates(我想我们深爱彼此)[1], Bron. ”  
“You make me feel young again(你让我再次年轻). ”LeBron抱着Lonzo的手更收紧了些。  
“你怎么突然变得跟Kyle一样肉麻？”Lonzo悄悄的笑了。  
“但是你比较爱我，对吧？”  
“嗯…没错。”

Fin.

[1]Soulmate: soul(灵魂)-mate(伴侣)

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇詹球！灵感是我在看影片时看到的，如果Zo叫Bron爸爸不是很有情趣吗！(并没有  
> 然后我怎么觉得我的詹球文Kuz都是个炮灰哈哈哈


End file.
